With the emergence of a variety of applications, it is required to store a large amount of data in a storage system. Besides, the applications when running needs to frequently access the storage system, that is, writing data into the storage system or reading data from the storage system. For a storage system supporting a plurality of applications, it means the occupation of a large storage space and heaving processing burdens.